There exist electrical contact assemblies that include a connector housing having one or more openings, one or more cable conductors that are each positioned within a respective opening in the housing, and one or more rubber grommets that are each positioned around a respective cable conductor to seal the cable conductor in its respective opening. The rubber grommets substantially prevent contaminants from entering the interior of the housing through the one or more openings. In use, the cable conductors can be tugged, pushed or pulled, which can detach the rubber grommets from their respective openings, thereby allowing contaminants to enter the interior of the housing. The contaminants could degrade the performance of the electrical contact assembly. In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to either limit or prevent movement of the rubber grommets in an effort to prevent contaminants from entering the interior of the housing of the electrical contact assembly, while allowing intentional detachment of those grommets , for rework of the electrical contact assembly.